


All Hallows Eve

by hebitsukai_mega



Series: Salem/Magorium; the world of Harry Potter [2]
Category: AOA | Ace of Angels, SF9 (Band)
Genre: Drug and alchohol use, F/F, Halloween, M/M, Made up magic school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 19:04:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12824046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hebitsukai_mega/pseuds/hebitsukai_mega
Summary: On the most magical night of the year, Zuho and Jimin will finally confront their feelings for one another





	All Hallows Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Another collaboration with my significant other, also posted on tumblr

The biggest night of the year - the whole magical community rising up in celebration of their identity. No more hiding; no more holding back. The one night when wizards could waltz into Muggle communities as their true selves, showing off the clothes of their culture with no fear of having to blend in.

Jack-o-lanterns enchanted to shine bright and hover beautifully, candles by the dozens, lit brazen with coloured flames. Owls flocking openly across the skies and temporary Floo patches opened up in Muggle places.

The week preceding teachers became distracted; giving out less homework, becoming lax in lessons, both the older and the young waiting in anticipation for the night when they could frolic openly in the Muggle world; drink, be merry, cause mischief, and with America’s loose traces and statues, not get caught.

Of course, the students had their own, just as mighty, way of celebrating.

It was the night of witches - the night the girls of Salem commemorated the lives and deaths of their wicked mothers, and took the wizards along for the ride.

It seemed every year the party got bigger, got wilder. Somehow went from a few drinks in the common room to blasting music so loud it would deafen the people in the village and dosing the artificial fog with something trippy so everyone would have a better time.

Jimin had been a huge contributor to the party plans this year, as she had been the previous - buying and stashing alcohol and other… stimulants, and going out the night before to help decorate the old graveyard behind the school.

She had been so concerned with making sure it was going to be a good time for other people, that she almost forgotten about her own costume - which was a last minute, but still easily stunning, stitched up patent leather catsuit; complete with little cat ears and tail, and a pair of heels high enough to kill.

… 

Zuho looked himself over in the mirror, admiring the way the tight yellow and blue spandex he was wearing made his ass look. Dressing up as the X-Men had been Rowoon’s idea, and while Zuho was originally opposed to going to the Halloween Party as icons of No-Maj pop culture, once he saw the actual outfits they’d be wearing he changed his mind.

He had to admit, he looked damn good as Wolverine, (a character that Rowoon had made him more than familiar with over the years) and he couldn’t wait for everyone etolse to see how hot he looked.  But, even with all of his trademarked cockiness, he couldn’t help but be a bit nervous.

“Alright Zuho, I must say,” Rowoon’s speaking up momentarily distracted him, “You look way better than I did as Wolverine,”

Rowoon adjusted the red-colored visor that covered his eyes as he spoke, making Zuho smile at his best friend’s nerdiness.

“Thanks,”

“What, no smart ass comment? Is something wrong?”

Zuho sighed, not wanting to engage in this particular subject at the moment.

“Not at all.  Let’s get going, we’ve gotta meet Hwiyoung and Dawon,”

… 

“You’re sure everyone knows to go down to the graveyard?” 

Jimin was still worried about her party - her reputation, her spot as a true Salem witch, solidified with Fire Whiskey and “Love Potions”.

“As if the entirety of our year didn’t hear you going on and on about it in study period,” Seolhyun reassured her as she walked out of the bathroom, adjusted the pins that held the obnoxiously glittery horn in her hair. 

Jimin cocked her head at her best friend. “A unicorn? Really?”

“I could say the same to you, Slutty Black Cat,”

“Hey - I’m honoring our Salem mothers. They used to use black cats as markers so other witches would know their dwellings,” Jimin rhymed this off easily, remembering having read it in one of the books that spoke about the first American witches.

Seolhyun giggled. “When did you become such a nerd?”

“I am not!” Jimin rose from the bed, where she had been sitting waiting, and started shoving her friend toward the door. “Not all of us can sleep through _every_ class, you know,”

“Whatever you say… nerd.” 

This earned Seolhyun a playful smack on the bottom as they walked out of the common room.

… 

Zuho and Rowoon easily found their friends in the courtyard awaiting their arrival.  Dawon’s entire face was caked with blue makeup and Hwiyoung’s black hair had a distinctive white patch spray-dyed into it.

“Nightwalker and uh… Skunk Boy?” Zuho guessed, earning a loud laugh from Dawon.

“NightCRAWLER and Rogue. Jeez Zuho, you know that,” Rowoon practically spat.

“Look I’m sorry okay!”

“This No-Maj stuff is kinda hard to remember,” Hwiyoung chimed in, pulling at the sleeves of his oversized leather jacket, “Why didn’t we just go as like, famous historical wizards or something?”

“Because, historical wizards aren’t sexy dude,” Dawon rolled his eyes, “Spandex is sexy. We have bulges to showcase! We can’t afford to hide all this underneath stuffy old robes,”

Zuho high fived Dawon, clearly agreeing with the sentiment.

“Sometimes I wish I would’ve just kept those comics to myself,” Rowoon rubbed his forehead in exasperation, “Let’s get to the graveyard already,”

As the four of them started walking, Hwiyoung fell in step with Zuho at the back of the group.

“Hey, are you sure you’re gonna be okay tonight? You haven’t seen Jimin since…”

“I’m fine Hwiyoung,” Zuho snapped, wincing when he realized he’d been harsher than he’d meant to, “Let’s just have fun tonight,”

… 

Jimin lost Seolhyun in a matter of minutes, but that was the usual - get lost and make some choices they’d regret, only to come crawling into the other’s best the next morning for sanctuary against the harshness of daylight and the clarity sobriety brought them.

The graveyard looked amazing (Jimin had to give herself a pat on the back, even if it was only an internal one); the trees surrounding were strung with a mixture of lights, and glow worms and pixies in small jars strung together for their illumination; the founding witches graves decorated in beautiful tribute with flowers and each a heardy jar of Fiendfyre, making different shapes and putting on little shows of their own. And of course, the fire pit itself lit up with a blazing blue glow, flames towering high at the center of all the teens, dressed as everything from No-Maj celebrities and characters, to (Jimin cringed) The Chosen One himself, Harry Potter.

She mingled through the crowd, greeting people with smiles and hugs and pecks on the cheek as she made her way to the make-shift bar (it’s quite interesting - that you can get boys to carry a heavy old oak desk all the way up into the woods when you squeeze your tits together the right way) and started herself off with something weak, knowing it would be a long night.

… 

“Damn, she outdid herself this time,” Zuho couldn’t help but smirk as they entered the graveyard which had been completely done up in spooky fashion.

“Oh hell yeah, we’re not leaving here until we’re completely fucked up,” Dawon took Hwiyoung’s hand and disappeared into the fog.

“Should we hit up the bar?” Rowoon wondered aloud, already knowing what Zuho’s answer would be.

“Most definitely,”

The two of them made their way over and Zuho ordered a straight shot of the strongest liquor they had.  It was only after a moment that he noticed the girl in the slutty black cat costume sitting a few feet down from him.

… 

Jimin felt a pair of eyes on her - given, a feeling she was used to. But this felt… _different_.

She turned to place her empty glass on the bar and dared to sneak a peak out of the corner of her eye - _oh dear god_.

She hadn’t talked to Zuho, hadn’t looked at Zuho, had tried her hardest not to even be near him since that afternoon. It had been gut-wrenchingly awkward enough when one of his dorm mates came knocking and she had to jump off off him and grab her clothes before there was even time enough for the smoke to clear.

She wasn’t ready for whatever horrifying conversation had to come next. Whether it was ‘thanks for the great sex, but we should just be friends’ or ‘I don’t really like you like _that_ , we should just keep it casual’.

Ugh. She didn’t even like Zuho. Why was she even afraid of him saying those things?

She didn’t want to think about that. Now was not the time for self-reflection.

She grabbed the closest bottle of whatever and walked off across the room. Surely someone else would distract her, save her.

… 

By this point, Zuho was buzzed, swaying to the beat of the music as he made his way closer to the circle of students that Jimin had joined.  He wasn’t planning on talking to her… he just wanted to get her attention in a way she couldn’t possibly ignore.

“Hey Inseong,” Zuho teasingly bit his lip, his eyes glancing over Inseong’s exposed body.  He was dressed like a Viking or something… Zuho honestly didn’t give a shit, he was much more focused on his beautiful body being perfectly on display. He’d been envious of Inseong’s chiseled muscles for quite some time, but now he sat jealously aside and let his alcohol influenced hormones take the lead.

Inseong turned up his nose at the sight of Zuho, but the latter could see that he was checking out his thighs in the tight spandex.

“What the hell do you want Zuho?”

“I just wanted to talk,” Zuho placed his hand on Inseong’s bare shoulder, “You look really fucking hot in that costume,”

Inseong nearly choked on his drink.

“What the hell is wrong with…”

Before Inseong could finish, Zuho slammed their lips together in a kiss, really overdoing it just to show off.  His hands roamed Inseong’s abs and squeezed his ass until they were forced to break apart just to properly breathe.  When Zuho turned to note Jimin’s reaction, he was oddly satisfied to see her staring fucking daggers at him.

…

Jimin couldn’t even peg what she was feeling. She was drunk enough that all her feelings were wired down to the most basic - and as she stared at Zuho’s sculpted jaw flex to suck in Inseong’s hot, wet tongue, her first thought was ‘ _yes_ ’.

Immediately followed by a fast-fired, fierce: ‘ _No! No! No! Ew!_ ’

She sighed to herself, ignoring the next card that was pulled from the deck (also ignoring the ‘babe, you still have the card stuck to your forehead’ but the voice was a breath in the wind, as she was determined, a five foot force of stumbling drunken emotion) and trotting like a baby deer in her heels over to where the boys were standing.

“You got-” (she hiccuped lightly and covered her mouth for a moment before she continued her outburst. “You got a lotta nerve!” 

… 

“Oh _I_ have nerve? You don’t speak to me for over a month and then you tell me that _I_ have nerve?” Zuho barked.

“Wait, did you just use me to get her attention?” Inseong crossed his arms and Zuho shot him a glare in response that sent him marching off, cursing under his breath about how much he hated the stupid red head.

“I don’t know what the fuck has been going on with you, but you owe me some kind of explanation! We’re supposed to be best friends!”

… 

Fantastic.

She took another gulp from the bottle in her hand, lubricating her words before she spoke.

“Don’t tell me I owe you something, mister smooth jaw,” (she was probably more drunk than she thought.) “Mister perfect hair. Mister round butt.”

She spouted these things off in what should have been an insulting tone, but these certainly weren’t insults. _Get it together_.

“You’re the one who was gonna make it all… awkward,”

… 

Zuho did his best to fight the laugh building in his chest at Jimin’s not-insults.  It was what she had said afterwards that piqued his interest.  She was worried he’d make it awkward huh? That told him all he needed to know.

“What’s wrong Jimin?” he seductively traced his finger along the edge of her cat ears, “Were you afraid you’d never get a chance to feel this dick again?”

He palmed his bulge, drawing even more attention to his crotch than the spandex already had.

“I blew your mind,” he leaned in closer, close enough to smell the alcohol on her breath, “Didn’t I?”

… 

She felt her face light up like a fat glow worm - bright red, blood rushing to pool in her cheeks and to swell up her pussy, hot between her legs.

She _hated_ that he had that much of an effect on her. That with one little look and one little mention of his dick he could have her fluster and wobbling on her knees (she could, should blame the wobbling on the alcohol.)

It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair that she couldn’t stop having dreams about him that involved him doing all of these things (and a lot of things involving his belt and his school tie being used as a gag), and it certainly wasn’t fair that he just… _towered_ over her, smelling like good aftershave and wearing a _tight spandex suit_ and smirking at her like he knew every dirty little thought she was having.

“Maybe,” she grumbled back, trying to be as nonchalant as possible.

But she knew that by now her body and the way she was squeezing her thighs together and the look in her eyes gave her away.

… 

With that simple admission, Zuho took her by the hand, leading her across the open area to an enormous mausoleum that kinda stuck out like a sore thumb.  They disappeared from sight behind it, and Zuho immediately pulled Jimin into a heated kiss, the tips of his fingers on fire as he kneaded her breasts.  He wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol or whatever had been added to the haze of fog around them clouding his mind, but he wanted, no needed, to fuck Jimin again.  Right there and then.

The worst thing about his spandex costume was the fact that it was all one piece with a zipper in the back, and with Jimin’s hands shaking from her drunken state, she was in no position to undress him properly…

So she just ripped the damn thing

“What the fuck?” Zuho tried to sound annoyed, but he couldn’t help but giggle mid-sentence.  Her eagerness was sexy as fuck, and it only increased the throbbing of his cock, begging to be freed from the overly tight prison he’d crammed it into earlier that evening. 

… 

She almost wanted to protest at first - not liking the way she was so vulnerable to him, how in one easy, smooth motion, he tore down her walls and opened up, stared down at who she really was.

Any trace of a ‘no’ was removed from her lips when his made contact. Smooth, warm, easily drawing out a whiney moan from her throat. With her back pressed up against the cold stone and his hot body tight against her front, pushing against her through the (slowly becoming) sweaty material of her costume. And then… god, his hands coming up to grope her breasts, harsh and needy against her sensitive skin, causing her to moan out again.

She wanted, no, needed more of him. Ran her hands up as far as they could reach with the height difference and didn’t find any end to the stupid fabric of his jumpsuit, but god, she wanted to feel his skin - in the moment, yearned for it, felt like she couldn’t remember the touch of it with all her heart, and whined out desperate and needy, digging her nails in and ripping, sighing satisfied when she felt exposed skin under her palms.

His cock, throbbing and hot and heady, was still trapped between her legs, pressed beautifully tight up against her panties (thank god for skirts - she praised in her mind). The feeling caused her to rut, shamelessly gyrating her hips, seeking some kind of friction on her swollen clit.

“Daddy,” she whined out, too drunk and probably too horny to have any shame for the word that escaped her mouth. She clutched hard on his hands as they covered her breasts, staring up into his eyes, desperately wanting more.

… 

“Daddy? Oh fuck, you’re really gonna get it now,” Zuho finished what Jimin had started, ripping at his costume until only the lower half was left.  He then shimmied out of the tight pants, revealing to a wide eyed Jimin that he’d gone commando beneath the spandex.

He dropped to one knee, pulling Jimin’s panties down her thighs with one hand while stroking his own cock with the other. He smirked when he saw how wet her panties were, absolutely loving the effect he had on her.  Without warning, he buried his face between her legs, frantically licking at her dripping pussy.

She tasted so fucking good and he hadn’t realized how much he’d missed her.  Sure, he’d dreamed of her, masturbated plenty of times to the memories of her juices on his tongue, but the real thing was so much better.  His cock was already leaking at the slit, and he couldn’t wait to bury it inside her… but not before he made the word daddy leave her lips again. 

… 

She was a feather and he was a stone wall. He lifted her so easily, twisted her however he pleased; on his knees stretched her leg over his shoulder and left her standing weakly (barely standing) on the other.

She sought purchase, something to stabilize her as his breath ghosted over her pussy. She found his hair, gripping both hands into it, desperate to hold on and… fuck. Oh, fuck.

His tongue was on her and it sent a shockwave through her body - her neck snapped up at the delight, nostrils wide open, desperate for oxygen where he was flooding her body with adrenaline, estrogen, pure need.

With his tongue rubbing against her clit, and her eyes on this sky - starry and beautiful, this is when she seemed to remember that they were, in fact, not alone. That, as much as the pounding of blood against her eardrums had drowned them out, the party-goers were still only a few feet away and they could - _she_ could be discovered like this at any moment, so needy, so naked, being such a little slut, all her will bending to one man.

And it was that thought - being seen as so pathetic and… lowly, for once, that made another moan rumble through her, causing her to snap a hand up from Zuho’s hair and to her mouth, sealing her sounds off from the world.

… 

Zuho couldn’t deny the boost that his ego received when Jimin’s hand covered her mouth, trying desperately to fight back pleasured moans.  He removed his mouth from her for a moment, but he was absolutely sure to replace it with two fingers to keep her stimulated.

“There’s no need in trying to keep quiet baby girl,” Zuho teased, curling his fingers in a way that he knew would drive her crazy, “Let them hear you.  I want everyone at this school to know what I do to you, how good I can make you feel,”

With that, he focused attention on her clit; licking and sucking with purpose, all while tightening his grip on his cock. He knew she was close, he could feel her clenching.  He was determined to send her over the edge, to make her feel so good that she couldn’t hold back her moans.  He wanted them to be heard, wanted everyone to know that, at least in this moment, she was his. 

… 

It was so hard to hold back - feeling everything bubble up in her chest, tight, caught between her lungs and her throat, just itching to be heard.

She wanted to moan for Zuho, whine, yell, scream, wanted to turn him, wind him up as much as he was doing to her. Somewhere, lost in the rasp of his voice, she forgot why she had gone quiet in the first place.

“Fuck,” it was a small hiss, like letting the air out of a balloon, gradual at first. Both her hands back on him now, running through his hair, over his shoulders, touching any part of him she could reach. 

Then came the explosion. “ _Fuck, Daddy_ ,”

She lost herself, gasping for air, breathing in barely and breathing out whimpers, whines, little moans. With his fingers pressed inside her, long and precise, and his tongue sucking the very life out of her. She dared to look down and caught the sight - those murky, deadly, _cocky_ eyes staring up at her from between her thighs.

“Fuck! Fuck, Daddy! I’m gonna cum!”

… 

Zuho hummed in satisfaction as Jimin lost control, juices running down her thighs, soaking his hand as well as his lips. She was loud enough that someone must’ve heard her, but he couldn’t give less of a fuck at that particular moment. He was frantically pumping his cock now, desperate for his own release.

Jimin’s legs were still quivering uncontrollably, but that didn’t stop Zuho from rising up and pushing her against the cold mausoleum stone wall.  He hoisted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist before guiding his swollen cock to her dripping pussy.  He thrust inside with no hesitation, desperate to be in her again.  Her overwhelming heat and tightness quickly brought him to the edge as he fucked into her like his life depended on it.

“Fuck! Oh my god baby girl,” he growled, his deep voice vibrating in his chest as his eyes drifted downward, focusing on the point where their bodies met.  He loved watching his cock, slick with Jimin’s wetness, disappearing into her every time he bottomed out.

Zuho knew he wouldn’t last long, so he picked up the pace, desperate to make the most of what stamina he had. 

… 

“Oh, oh fuck me,” Jimin’s voice was weak in her throat, her body racked with overstimulation as Zuho’s thick cock plowed into her. 

Held up only by him, no sense of the ground, barely feeling the cold stone wall at her back, no sense of the world around her anymore. All she could feel was every inch of heated, sweaty skin where his made contact to hers and the thick, hot, impossibly fucking thick force that was splitting her open - making her pray that she would never have to be empty again.

Her eyes kissed the side of his face, seeing his own dead focused on her pussy; or rather, his cock going inside her pussy.

She felt a wave of emotion - something she couldn’t name - swell up inside her, and made a haste demand in that moment.

“Look at me,” she croaked in her fucked-out voice. “Look at my face while you fuck me.”

… 

Jimin’s request awoke something deep inside Zuho. He looked into her eyes and saw something there; a fire that he couldn’t describe with words.  It mirrored what he felt deep down, and in that moment everything around them seemed to fall away.

Before, he was keenly aware that he was completely fucking naked 25 feet away from a party, but now all he could see was Jimin. He could see the tears collecting in her eyes, the way her chest heaved as he fucked the air from her lungs.  To him, she had never been more beautiful, and he’d never been more attracted to her, or anyone else for that matter.

“Oh… Oh my god Jimin,” Zuho bit his lip, “I think I’m gonna cum baby,”

His voice was a bit more tender now, but there was still that flare of dominance that he’d turned into a careful weapon throughout his various sexual experiences.

“Cum with me baby girl. Soak daddy’s cock,”

… 

Looking right into his eyes, seeing that fire, that admiration, that control - something he held onto so perfectly when hers was long lost to the wind.

She could barely grasp onto air, onto a thought, but curled her lips tight and managed to capture what was flooding her. The emotions, the needs, everything she had to express in that moment.

“I’m cumming!” She shouted, digging her grip deep into his flesh. “Oh, fuck, I love you,”

The second phrase was weaker, distorted slightly as the orgasm took over her body, contorting her whole and nearly snapping her neck; sending pulses throughout her, making her squeeze Zuho’s cock as she done exactly as he asked, and soaked him. 

… 

“Oh shit!” Zuho whined, literally fucking whined. Gasping for air as he filled Jimin with his long overdue release, he managed a slow, breathy, “I love you too,”

He sat her down gently on the ground, taking a seat beside her and letting his head fall back against the mausoleum’s wall. Jimin looked as though she was in a daze, and Zuho took her hand, intertwining their fingers.  He finally understood it; the feeling that he’d always buried so deep inside himself.  The thing that always drew him and Jimin to each other, the only thing that made him feel truly whole again after experiencing the worst tragedy in his life.

He loved Jimin. He always had, but now he’d finally admitted it, not only to her, but to himself as well.  He almost instantly felt a rush of self-doubt; hoping that her confession was more than just an orgasm fueled proclamation, since he’d heard plenty of those before (hell, he’d even managed to get an “I fucking love you!” from an absolutely wrecked Inseong).  Deep down though, he knew that it was something more sincere.

As he sat there naked, his sweat coated skin glistening in the moonlight, he looked at Jimin and smiled softly. 

… 

“Oh god, I fucking said that,” she was still a bit drunk, lips loose around her words as she caught her breath. “And now we’re all mushy,”

She relaxed against him, practically melting, her muscles limp as jelly.

On the surface, she wanted to seem annoyed, almost hateful at the slip of her own words. But truthfully, it was a beautiful thing. Feeling lifted, feeling freed of - something that had felt like quite a dangerous secret.

Buzzed, relaxed, and quite delighted, her eyes glassed over her own thighs, which were now glistening with his cum as well as hers, her panties ripped, hanging around her ankle.

“You realize we’re gonna have to walk out of here?” 

They laughed it off, both trying not to think of the inevitable, likely embarrassing. It was easier just to sit and soak up the moonlight, and each other’s affection, and simple company.


End file.
